Scary movie
by BrittBrittSannyBear
Summary: Santana bumps into Brittany in NY while dating Dani. first fanfic


Dani POV

Santana didnt tell her much about her ex-girlfriend Brittany. The only thing she knew about her was that she was blonde, tall and a dancer. She often asks about her to Santana to see if she has competition but Santana always manages to change the subject.

She knew that Santana loved Brittany with all her being, but the blonde broke her heart. Her curiosity got the best of her and one day when Santana was on a coffee run she asked Kurt and Rachel about her.

''Well that was not the question I was expecting'' Kurt said

''Why do ask Dani?''Rachel asked her.

'' Every time I ask Santana she changes subjects and the only thing I know about her is that shes blonde, tall and a dancer, and that's from the picture you guys took when you won Nationals.''

Rachel and Kurt had a silent conversation with their eyes. After a few seconds Rachel nodded to herself.

''Are you sure Dani?'' I nodded

''Ok then'' Rachel took a deep breath and started the story ''Santana and Brittany met when they were six and instantly became bestfriends. A few years back they started a friends with benefits relationship to 'practice for boys' but we all know that was a lie. They developed feelings for each other. Britt said I love you but Santana was scared so she started sleeping with guys. Brittany broke it off and got a girlfriend.'' After that Kurt continued.

''Santana got faced with the risk of losing Brittany and realized the only opinion that mattered was Brittanys so she came out to the school saying that she was in love with her.'' Kurt sighed dreamily ''So romantic'' he whispered.

I cleared my throat for him to continue. He blushed.

''Sorry… so anyways, Brittany broke up with her girlfriend and she and Santana were together officialy. Santana graduated but Britt got held behind so Brittany broke up with Santana so she could follow her dreams here in New York.''

To say the truth she was a little jealous. They had so much history. They were bestfriends. Santana came out for Brittany. That takes so much love…

Santanas POV

We were out of coffee. No more coffee what the hell! I went to Starbucks. There the coffee isn't too good but whatever, its coffee. I got my coffee and started my walk home. I got distracted deciding wether or not to go to the grocorie store when someone bumped into me making my coffee spill on me.

''Watch where your going idiot'' I said without looking up and trying to clean my shirt, which did nothing

'' I see you still have quite a temper'' A familiar voice said

I snapped my head up and saw her. The girl who broke my heart. The one I thought was the love of my life. Brittany…

''Britt…'' I breathed

'' Hi Sanny'' She said with a huge smile.

I felt a smile take over my face and a happiness take over my heart.

''Britt-Britt!'' I smile and pull her into a hug. Even though we were dating she was my best friend.

''How are you Sanny?'' Britt asks pulling back

''Im good, what about you?''

''Im good too''

OMG, Britt is in New York. She looks so beautiful. Shes wearing a duck T-shirt and some skinny jea- Holy fucking shit her bulge is showing. It looks bigger then I remember. It kinda turns me on. I feel kind of guilty because I have a girlfriend, but come on who wouldn't be turned on by a 10 inch dick. I know… HUGE.

''Come on lets get some coffee since you spilled mine'' I say smilling

''Sorry about that'' she says blushing. I giggle and loop my arm through hers and lead her in the direction of Starbucks.

We order and sit down. Like old times we talk about everything and nothing for a couple of minutes. After we finish our coffees (Or hot chocolate in Britts case) we go to Central Park.

''Britt why are you here in New York?'' I ask the question that's on my mind for a few minutes.

''I graduated and came here to get you back'' she responds honestly.

''… uhm ok but Britt I have a girlfriend.''

She sighs and nods.

''Well that sucks I hope your happy…Uhm, do you know where Rachel and Kurt live? I don't have a place to stay''

'' I live with them but you can stay. Come on lets go''

Then I pull her in direction of the loft.

I enter the loft first and see Rachel, Kurt and Dani looking at me strangely, possibly at my happy face.

Kurt POV

I see Satan entering the loft with a soft smile and happiness radiating from her. Im about to ask whats wrong when Brittany enters after her. Dani and Brittany in the same room. Well this is not going to end well.

Dani POV

Santana enters the loft with a smile on her face. To be honest she took awhile to come back but I didn't think much of it. And that smile on her face is one I have never seen before. One full of love. Just like her eyes, a look of love and complete happiness.

Just then my confusion turns into irritation, annoyed and even more confused. After her enters a tall blonde girl, that after looking her up and down has a dick, and if the bulge says anything is huge. When im about to ask who she is im interrupted.

''BRITT!'' Kurt and Rachel scream and go and engulf her in a big hug.

Oh so this is Brittany. Who has a dick. Who is Santanas ex. What the hell.

Santana comes to me, takes my hand and introduces us.

''Dani this is Brittany. Britt this is Dani my girlfriend.'' Santana says.

I extend my hand and say my most convincing nice to meet you. She takes my hand, looks me up and down nodding.

''Nice too meet you too'' she lets go of my hand and turns to Santana ''Nice one Sanny'' She says with a smile.

Brittany POV

This is wrong. Its supposed to be me and Sanny together forever. They don't even look good together.

''So Kurt and Rachel how you guys doing?''

''Were doing awsome'' Kurt said then added ''Even better now that you're here. I missed you so much''

''I have been doing good. I got into NYADA as you might know.''

''Of course I know Rachie thats all you talk about in our weekly calls.And I missed you guys too'' I say. How I missed these guys. ''Oh before I forget can I stay here for a few days1 I have vacation.''

''Of course you can stay here. And may I ask vacation from what? If im correct you just graduated.''Rachel said

''Yeah I graduated but I have a few weeks before I go to college.'' I say.

''Wow Britt-Britt im proud of you. Where are you going to college'' Santana asks.

''MIT…'' I say shyly. Its always a big shock to everybody when I say that I got to MIT. Its kind of embarrissing.

''WHAT!?'' Everybody but Santana says. She has beaming smile.

''That's awesome Britt. I always knew you were a genius.'' Which made me blush and her giggle.

XXXXX

Santana POV

A few days later me and Britt are laying down in my room watching a scary movie. Britt is kinda scared but doesn't want to stop watching because I like it. After a particularly scary jump scare Britt tells me to hug her. Im confused but I do it anyway. When im about to ask why she beats me to it.

''Sanny im scared. Whats that by the door? don't you see it?'' she says squeezing me.

''No Britt-Britt I don't see it but I'll protect you.'' I say with a conforting smile.

''I love you Sanny''

''I love you too B, youre my best friend'' I say but she sits up, pauses the movie looks down at me. I sit up too ''Whats wrong B?''

''Im still in love with you'' And im speechless. She then starts to lean in ''Do you love me too?''she whispers, her eyes flickering to my lips.

Brittany POV

''Do you love me too?'' I whisper looking at her lips. She makes a small nod and that's all the confirmation I needed to crash our lips together. I grabbed her waist and brought her closer. I laid her down and lay myself down between her legs. When she swipped her tongue against my upper lip I moaned and opened my mouth. When her tongue made contact with mine I heard her moan and I let out a groan as all the blood rushed to my groin. I bucked my hips and we both moaned from the friction. I was so close already.

She missed this, Santana under her moaning, the way their body fits perfectly together. The passion in their kisses and movements.

Santana POV

Brittany laid me down and laid between my legs. I swiped my tongue across her lip and she moaned. It was so hot, I almost came on the spot. When our tongues made contact I moaned. I felt Brittanys extra appendage on me and moaned when she bucked her hips. The friction was small but it was still AMAZING.

I was about to take this to the next level when we jumped apart after my door suddenly opened and Rachel walked in and shrieked.

''OH MY GOD! IM SO SORRY!'' she yelled covering her eyes and turning around ''Uhm…'' she cleared her throat ''Dinner is ready guys'' she said walking out and closing the door.

''Uhm… that was awkward'' Brittany said which caused me to chuckle.

''Britt-'' I started but Brittany cut me off

''I really wanna be with you Santana. Ive seen the world and I know now more than ever that I belong with you. Im sure your girlfriends great but you cant recreate what you and I have. Its your choice'' she gives me a peck on the cheek and leaves the room.

I know what I gotta do.

Dani POV

Its been a few days since I talked to Santana. I had a busy week at work and im kinda mad about it. I have a busy week the week Santanas ex is here.

At my break Santana calls me and I pick up and immediately know somethings wrong.

''Hey babe'' I greet her

''Hey'' The first thing I notice is that she didn't say 'hey baby' like she usualy does. The second thing is the guilt in her voice.

''Whats wrong?'' I ask worried

''Uhm… Me and Brittany kissed.''

''Excuse me you guys did what!'' anger evident on my voice

''Me and Brittany we kissed''

''What the hell Santana!'' I hiss. WHAT. THE. FUCK

''Im so sorry Dani''

''Sorry isn't gonna fix what you've done Santana''I say

'' Im so sorry Dani. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to hurt you like this. Im breaking up with you.''

''Wait, what? No ok Santana. It was just one kiss, it didn't mean anything right? We can still work it out'' Shes so upset, hurt. Its all Brittanys fault. She just had to ruin their relationship.

'' Im still breaking up with you. Im sorry, so so sorry''

''im going to give you a day to think Santana. Youre clearly confused and you'll be in your right mind tomorrow'' Shes clearly just confused. Santana still loves her. Brittany will leave and their relationship will perfect again.

''Dani stop denying it. We werent happy for awile. I love you but im not in love with you. Brittany coming here made me realize that im still in love with her''

'' No I wont accept it. You and I are perfect for each other. I'll come over tomorrow to talk to you and in the meanwhile relax and think about it. Bye'' I hung up without waiting for a response.

Shes not going to leave me. I believe it. Shes going to regret the kiss and shes coming back to me. Im sure of it.

Brittany POV

After last nights kiss I ate and Santana still hadn't come out of her room. I took a peek to see what she was doing and saw her on the phone. I heard 'im breaking up with you' and then I remembered it was a private conversation and went to prepare my bed. Which was on the couch. Kinda unconfortable but im close to Santana and that's all that matters.

I fall asleep quickly, already going to the dreamland.

_Im taking a relaxing bath that smells really good and has tons of bubbles. Awesome. I look around the bathroom and everything is made of rainbows. I start playing with the bubbles like I usually do but I hear the door open and what I see makes my mouth go dry and my dick get hard._

_Santana is there in all her glory with a red lace bra and thong. This was the hottest thing I had ever seen in my entire life. I was having a staring contest with her marvelous twins and didn't notice her getting closer._

_''My eyes are up here honey'' she said with a smirk. A sexy smirk that had my dick twitch._

_''Come here baby'' I said _

_She slowly took off her bra, then even slower her thong and stepped in the tub and straddled me. She kissed me and before I could deepen it she pulled away and started trailing kisses down my jaw and to my neck where she sucked, kissed and licked everywhere she could reach. She started squeezing my breasts and sucking on my neck. She started pinching and twisting my nipples._

_''Please baby, let me fuck you'' I whimpered. She giggled, grabbed my dick and started pumping. After it was completely hard she grabbed the base and positioned it at her entrance._

_''As you wish baby'' and started sinking on my cock._

I woke up startled and looked around. I was still in the loft and when I looked at the kitchen I saw Santana sipping on a coffee mug staring at me amused.

''Good dream I suppose'' she chuckled and I groaned and covered my blushing face.

Santana POV

When I woke up Kurt and Rachel were out and Brittany was sleeping. I was making my coffee when I heard a moan from behind me. I turned around and saw Brittany still sleeping, with a raging hard on. _'Hot'_ I thought and turned around to continue making my coffee. The coffee was almost done when I heard another moan followed by a _'Santana…'_

I turned around in shock and amusement _'Shes having a sex dream… About me…'_

I finished making my coffee and sat on the table watching Brittany sleep moaning about her. After a few minutes she woke up startled, looked around and finally found me trying not to laugh.

''Good dream I suppose'' I said and chuckled. She groaned and hid her beet red face with her hand

''I don't hear any singing, where are Kurt and Rachel?'' she asked uncovering her face.

'' Who knows'' I answer. I finish my coffee, get up and walk towards Brittany. ''Come on'' I say and extend my hand.

Brittany looks confused but takes your hand anyway. You pull her up and towards you and kiss her. Brittany is surprised but reciprocrates the kiss. You grab her neck and force your mouths harder against each other. You feel Brittanys tongue trace your lower lip and you open your mouth, letting out a loud moan when your tongues collide and fight for dominance.

Brittany grabs your waist and pulls you flush against her, when you feel her dick pressed against you you let a loud moan.

'' Let me suck your cock baby.'' She groans and puts pressure on my shoulder. I get on my knees and stroke my hands on her thighs. She grips my hair and pushes my head a little towards her growing bulge. I pull her sweats down and im almost hit on face by her dick that bounces out. Shes not wearing boxers.

I grab her cock and start with long slow stroaks, from the base to the top. On top of me Brittany is making the sexiest of noises. She grips my hair a little tighter a pulls a little.

''Take your shirt off Santana'' She says. I grip the ends of my t-shirt and take it off. Im glad I didn't use my bra.

So here I was, shirtless and a huge cock in front of me. I look up and see Brittany looking at me with lust filled eyes. So fucking hot. I take her dick and start slow stroaks and start picking up the pace.

''Suck my cock Santana'' she says pushing my head towards her. I lick the underside of her cock and then I open my mouth wide and almost take all of her. Glad to know I can still make her a moaning mess.

''Oh Santana…'' she moans. She starts thrusting in to my mouth and I moan letting her fuck my mouth. The vibrations must feel good because she moans and starts thrusting faster.

''Fuck… im gonna cum..'' she pulls my hair and takes her dick out of my mouth. ''im going to cum on your tits'' she says stroking herself and I nod and moan. She starts stroaking herself faster and starts moaning louder. She points her dick to my chest and white ropes of cum come spurting out and painting my chest.

''SANTANAAAA'' She screams

''Fuck… That's sooo hot baby'' I moan with a smirk.

Brittany POV

As I come down from my high I open my eyes and see three people looking at us from the door. Kurt, Rachel …. And Dani.

''Fuck.'' I say pulling up my pants. Santana looks confused until someone clears their throat.

Santana covers her boobs the best she can with her arm and turns around to see who it is. I see her eyes widen before she says '' Fuck''

Rachel is shocked and red, Kurt is holding back his laughter and Dani is fuming. Dani is looking between me, Santana and Santana's chest in shock, I mean I would too. Santana is the first one to say anything. She clears her throat.

''Uhm… im gonna take a shower'' She says getting up, one arm still covering her boobs. ''Come on B'' She says pulling my arm. My jizz is dripping down her chest and on to her arm. A drop is going to fall on the floor so I swipe my finger on it and put it in mouth. Rachel is more shocked than before and beet red, Kurt finally bursts out laughing, Dani is even more pissed off and Santana is in shock but most of all amusement.

''It was going to drip on the floor… Sorry Sanny'' I said blushing. She chuckled and continued pulling me towards the bathroom

'' Don't worry about it B'' she said with a smile. We entered the bathroom and she closed the door.

''Im sorry San.'' I said ducking my head. She smiled and lifted my chin. She gave me a kiss and said ''Lets take a shower baby''

We took a shower, got dressed and went to the kitchen where everyone was.

Santana POV

Well to say that was awkward was an understatement. I mean my ex girlfriend and best friends caught me and Britt having sex. We enter the kitchen and its super, duper awkward.

''Whats up guys'' I say. Brittany looks at me with a 'really' look. I shrug, I don't know what to else to say. Brittany continues.

'' So uhm… sorry about that'' she says, both of us blushing.

''Well I knew it was just a matter of time… You are HUGE… Though I have to ask Brittany, what size are you?'' He jokes chuckling

''doesn't matter'' ''10 inches'' Britt and I respond at the same time. I look at her and shock is written all over her face. ''Sorry B, didn't know he was joking'' I say blushing.

Kurt bursts out laughing, AGAIN. Even Rachel lets out a little chuckle but Dani isn't finding this in the least bit funny.

''im still here and im still mad'' Dani says. We all turn and look at her.

''Look Dani, I broke up with you… to be honest I don't even know what your doing here'' I say in the nicest way possible.

''I told you to think for a day. So we could talk. So you could think more about this decision.'' Dani says.

'' Look Dani, im sorry but I already thought about this decision. That's why I broke up with you. Im still in love with Brittany and that's not fair to you. Or me. Or Brittany.''

''No ok. You still love me, your just confused. You don't love Brittany. Please give us another chance. We can make it.'' Dani pleads.

'' I love you Dani but im not in love with you. im in love with Brittany.'' I say losing my patience. Why don't you freaking get it Dani!

Dani turns to Brittany '' This is all your fucking fault you stupid bitch!'' she yells.

Oh no she didn't. I look at Britt and her eyes fill with tears, she hates when people call her stupid. OH HELL TO THE NO. My Britt-Britt crying. She call my Britt-Britt stupid? And a bitch, AND she made her cry. Oh now shes gonna get it. Snix is coming out to play.

''What did you say Dani?'' I say in a sickingly sweet voice that I know creeps everyone out.

Dani looks a bit freightend but tries to hide it.

''I said that shes a stup-'' I cut her off by bitch slapping her. Hard.

Everybody is in silence. And shock but I don't care

'' FUCK YOU SANTANA!'' She yells storming past me.

'' Im sure Britt will do a good job!'' I call after her. After that I hear the front door slam. I turn around.

''Well that was awkward'' Kurt said. We all chuckled.

''Come on Sanny'' Britt said pulling me towards my bedroom. Kurt and Rachels eyes widen and they start running towards the front door yelling.

''OH MY GOD'' ''CALL US WHEN YOU GUYS ARE FINISHED, I DON'T WANT A REPEAT OF TODAY!''


End file.
